Classes
Overview ('Classes' needs to eventually become a category with full pages for each character) In Vagante there are four classes. They are knight, rogue, mage and a nameless man (special unlock). Each one has special affinity powers and different starting stats and equipment. UPDATED AS OF: MAY 6 2015 Knight Starting Stats * HP: 100 * Mana: 20 * STR: 3 * DEX: 2 * VIT: 5 * INT: 1 * LCK: 0 * DEF: 0 * FIR: 0 * ICE: 0 * LGT: 0 * PSN: 0 * Constitution: ? * Speed: ? * Stability: ? Starting Equipment * Copper Sword ** 2-5 damage, Normal Attack Speed Class-Specific Affinities * Sword ** 1: Sharp Movement - Slide forwards and backwards while attacking with your sword to lunge in a certain direction. ** 2: Omnistab - Hold up and attack to do a weaker overhead slash. Recent updates also made it so you can bounce on enemies with the down stab. ** 3. Sword Dance - Slide-stabbing becomes more powerful. ** 4: Power Attack - Hold your attack button to gather strength. ** 5: Quick Draw - Hone your dexterity. Draw your sword faster than the enemy can react. * Holy ** 1: Angelic Wings - Take no damage from falling. ** 2: Divine Weapon - While walking, your attacks shoot out holy light at the cost of mana. ** 3: Reincarnation - Reincarnate after death at the cost of your stats. (Recincarnated with half hp; Limited to 3(?) reincarnations; I've only noticed a reduction of 10 MAX HP per reincarnation but haven't actually cataloged the loss of other stats) ** 4: Holy light: Raise your head to the heavens to receive a shield of invulnerability, at the cost of mana. * Defense ** 1: Defensive Stance - Hold down to block attacks. ** 2: Aspect of Rock - Become immune to knockbacks when taking damage. ** 3: Bulwark - Gain a recharging defensive shield. ** 4: Reflex Stance - Correctly timed blocks will reflect attack damage. ** 5: Aspect of Steel - Some attacks will be automatically blocked. Basic Tips * The second skill in Sword Affinity is extremely useful due to being able to spam the attack as landing on an enemy causes you to just bounce on top of them (though damage from falling attack diminishes after every consecutive attack until you touch the ground and restart the jump). Rogue "A sneaky rogue skilled with dagger and bow." Generally relies on ranged attacks, but is very versatile and can suit many play styles. 'All-around' type character Starting Stats * HP: 80 * Mana: 40 * STR: 1 * DEX: 3 * VIT: 3 * INT: 3 * LCK: 1 * DEF: 0 * FIR: 0 * ICE: 0 * LGT: 0 * PSN: 0 * Constitution: ? * Speed: ? * Stability: ? Starting Equipment * Dagger ** 1-3 Damage, Very Fast Attack Speed * Short Bow (ranged) ** 2-6 Damage, Very Slow Attack Speed * 40 Arrows Class-Specific Affinities * Acrobatics ** 1: Tumbling - Hold walk and downwards to roll. Rolling mitigates fall damage. ** 2: Advanced Maneuvers - Jump off of walls. Also, rolls can be canceled by jumping. ** 3: Evasion 1 - Gain a 17% chance to evade any physical attack. ** 4: Evasion 2 - Gain a 33% chance to evade any physical attack. * Archery ** 1: Basic Movement - Enables strafing while drawing a bow. ** 2: Advanced Movement - Enable jumping while drawing a bow. ** 3: Vertical Targeting - Allow aiming up while drawing a bow. ** 4: Piercing Arrows 1 - Arrows pierce through one object. ** 5: Piercing Arrows 2 - Arrows pierce through two objects. * Dagger ** 1: Anatomy Studies - Dagger attacks have a chance to critically strike. ** 2: Dagger Tricks - Hold up and attack to throw your dagger. ** 3: Dagger Mastery - Thrown daggers strike twice. * Shadow ** 1: Shadow Attunement - Enter Stealth mode by holding down. *** While in stealth mode the player will not be targeted by enemies *** Stealth mode ends when the player takes damage, performs a physical attack, or touches an enemy *** You are able to enter stealth when you are targeted by an enemy, but that enemy will keep chasing you until you break line if sight. ** 2: Strike of Darkness - Attacks out of stealth mode always critically hit. ** 3: Shadow Clone - A shadow clone follows you, mirroring your attacks. Basic Tips * One can perform a very powerful sneak attack with 2 levels in Shadow affinity, using a high damage weapon and boots which charge attacks while walking. Mage "An apprentice mage hungry for knowledge." Relies heavily on mana attacks. Starting Stats * HP: 60 * Mana: 90 * STR: 0 * DEX: 2 * VIT: 1 * INT: 8 * LCK: 0 * DEF: -1 * FIR: 0 * ICE: 0 * LGT: 0 * PSN: 0 * Constitution: ? * Speed: ? * Stability: ? Starting Equipment * Ancient Broken Wand ** 0-1, Fast Attack Speed ** Fairy Magic ** + 1 intelligence * Frost Nova (spell) ** Cost: 0 ** Deep-freeze your surroundings. * Flame Pillar (spell) ** Cost: 0 ** Call forth a raging inferno before you. * Eleclance ** Cost: 0 ** Thrust with powerful photonic energies. Class-Specific Affinities * Alchemy ** 1: Potion Knowledge - All potions are identified. ** 2: Chemical Transmutation - Combine different potions to make a new potion. ** 3: Alchemist - Potions you drink have stronger effects. ** 4: Exceed - Occasionally quaff potions twice. * Spellcaster ** 1: Lucky Cast - Chance to instantly be able to cast a spell. Also, gain better control over spells. ** 2: Critical Magic - Chance to deal critical spell damage. ** 3: Resilience - Spell casting cannot be interrupted. ** 4: Spell Charge - Enables movement while casting a spell. ** 5: Orb User - Melee/Range attacks while casting to control mana orbs for certain spells. * Wand Mastery ** 1: Wand Adept - Grants additional melee power to wands. Additionally, restrict wand charge use unless holding WALK. ** 2: Overcharge - Recharging scrolls become more effective. ** 3: Magic Maestro - Use mana to activate wants instead of charges. Hold attack to charge the wand with mana. ** 4: Magic Amplifier - Gain passive spell damage bonuses by equipping wands of the same type. * Enchant ** 1: Basic Enchant - Bestow a spells power unto the user by crouching during a fully-concentrated spell cast. ** 2: Elemantal Enchant - Better control over mana allows for elemental spells to be properly harnessed. ** 3: Weapon Enchant - Bestow elemental powers upon whatever weapon you wield. Basic Tips: * Spells can be interrupted by pressing Swap/Cancel button at any time of charging. Locked - Wildling "A man without even a name." Starting Stats * HP: 80 * Mana: 40 * STR: 3 * DEX: 3 * VIT: 3 * INT: 3 * LCK: 3 * DEF: 0 * FIR: 0 * ICE: 0 * LGT: 0 * PSN: 0 * Constitution: ? * Speed: ? * Stability: ? Starting Equipment * None/Fists. Class-Specific Affinities * CQC ** 1: Brawler - Change the direction of attacks with close-quarters weapons. ** 2: Heavy Hit - Hold attacks to charge hits with close-quarters weapons. ** 3: Critical Fist - Increase the stun/knockback of close-quarters weapons. ** 4: Pummel - Holding attack while walking will cause a flurry of attacks when using close-quarters weapons. * Berserk ** 1: Berserker's Blood - Continuous attacks will cause you to go berserk! ** 2: Pain Tolerance - take less damage while berserking. ** 3: Berserker's Blood 2 - Extend berserk duration. ** 4: Killing Bonus - Each enemy killed while berserk will increase your strength. ** 5: Berserker's Blood 3 - Increase the effect of berserk. * Animal ** 1: Lion's Roar - Hold up to unleash an intimidating roar. ** 2: Bear's Stomp - While airborne, press down and jump to perform a crushing attacking. ** 3: Wolf's Sprint - Tap walk to enable inhuman sprint capabilities. Basic Tips *Starts with fists as weapon. Attack and step back repeatedly to conserve health the first few levels until acquiring a weapon. Category:Classes